1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assembly mechanisms, and more particularly, to an assembly mechanism for assembling an annular workpiece to a fixture.
2. Description of Related Art
An assembly mechanism is employed to assemble a tiny annular workpiece to a fixture. The assembly mechanism includes a fetching assembly to clamp and handle the workpiece to a top of the fixture. Due to the tiny size of the workpiece, it is not easy for the fetching assembly to clamp and align the workpiece to the fixture. So, the workpiece may be dropped from the fixture, thereby reducing an efficiency of assembling of the annular workpiece to the fixture.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.